Sleepover!
by crazyfan15
Summary: "Who would you rather lose your virginity to, Sting or Eve?" Cana asked. That question was set up for failure. Funny secrets, gossip, makeovers, silly games, and weird confessions... normal for a sleepover. At Lucy's apartment. In drabbles.
1. Chapter 1: Why?

**This is the first time I ever written something like this but I always wanted to try. So please enyoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was going fine. Everyone was settled around the TV watching the latest hot throb in a romantic movie as they munched on popcorn and chips. The movie was soon ending as the two main characters confessed their love for each other and started kissing in the rain. Very cheesy, but the girls couldn't help but watch. It was fine.

Until Cana had to drop a bomb on her.

"You know I kissed Gray before like that in the rain." The drunk said casually.

Lucy froze, staring at her with something akin to horror. Why oh why did she have to say that?! The blond looked around at her friends, noticing that some were mildly surprise, others not fazed by her confession. She guessed she was the only one to find this news.

Well her Juvia for the water mage was glaring bloody murder at the card mage. She also had tears in her eyes and the blond knew that if she didn't calm Juvia down then her apartment was going to be flooded.

That was not good.

"Oh well was it on the cheek?" Lucy asked airily, knowing in her heart that they wouldn't kiss on the lips. They didn't like each other like that.

"On the lips. It was pretty hot." Cana answered before stuffing her mouth full of popcorn.

Lucy's blood went cold. Why did she have to open her big mouth? She turned slowly to look at Juvia, missing the twinkle in Cana's eyes. Didn't anyone sense the unwelcome bath that they were about to get?

"Cana..." Juvia said in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Huh?" The brunette said distracted, watching as the movie neared its final end.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's!" She yelled before bursting into tears.

Lucy's last thought before she choked on water was ...Why?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Makeover!

**I was kinda disappointed with the small reviews I had but I do want to thank the people who did review, fav, and followed!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I love this color on you." Lucy said as she painted Erza's toes bold red. The red head blushed looking down.

"Keep your head up Erza. I can't finish your hair if you keep moving." Mira gently scolded as she piled the scarlet tresses into an up do or at least tried to.

"S-sorry." The queen of the fairies said, looking a little overwhelmed.

Lucy saw her expression and chuckled. She could tell that her friend was out of her depth here. Erza maybe a beautiful woman, but she really didn't know squat about fashion or make up. Not that she blamed her. She grew up with Natsu and Gray, and those two idiots always treated her like a guy.

But Lucy was kind of surprised that she talked the free some woman into a makeover.

"I remembered the last time we did a makeup." Mira said with a smile.

"Who?" Lucy asked curious. Who in the world at the guild needed a makeover? All of the girls were beautiful.

"It was Evergreen. She fancied herself and thought she could get Laxus to fall in love with her." The barmaid said giving a very dark smile as she divulged secrets. "She had a mini crush on him."

Lucy was shocked, but not surprised. She always had a thought about those two but she wasn't sure. The blond sat back and admired her work. Pretty darn good if she do say so herself. "So what happened?"

"He let her down harshly and went on a yearlong journey." Mira leaned back and inspected her work. Nicely done.

"But now she has Elfman." Erza said.

Mira started crying, moaning about her nieces and nephews.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Would you rather

Lucy knew this game was a bad idea. It was going to lead to some weird feelings getting out in the open. But there was no stopping Cana.

"Who would you rather kiss, Loke or Hibiki?" Cana asked.

"Loke." Lucy answer without hesitation. Both of them were man whores, but she was going with a man whore she knows.

The card mage nodded. "I would to." She said before turning to Levy.

"Who would you rather get caught peeping on you Gray or Alzack?"

That question was set up for failure. On one hand there was Juvia glaring at Cana and boring into Levy's eyes daring her to pick Gray and see what happens. On the other Alzack was married and just the thought of either of them spying on her made her stomach turn green. "... Um... Alzack?" Levy answered in question.

Cana shrugged. "I would've chosen Gray. But hey." The brunette then turned to the water mage with a huge grin. "Who-"

"Gray-sama all the way!" Juvia interrupted before she could finish.

"Sorry Juvia, but he wasn't a choice. Now who would you rather lose virginity to, Sting or Eve?" Cana asked.

"But-"

"Do you want to go skinning dipping in the city lake at lunch time in front of the whole town?" Cana asked sweetly.

Juvia deflated. She maybe water but she gave her word that if she couldn't' answer a question it was swimming in that cold lake. But she loves Gray-sama and nothing was going to change that. "Juvia chooses Gray-sama!" She yelled.

Lucy and Levy sighed as Cana grinned like chersire cat. She played right into her hands.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Plz Review!**


End file.
